Swords and Oranges
by Isie
Summary: [ZoNa] Por que son completamente distintos. Y la teoria, es inevitable: los polos opuestos se atraen [Retos para la comunidad 30 vicios]
1. Vicio 8 Calor

Verano.

Si, verano. Esa estupida estación del año

Los días eran tan largos…

Los pájaros cantando entusiasmados, formando un escándalo tremendo. Además, no sabia que tenía el verano, pero Luffy tenía mucha más energía que de costumbre. Y eso implicaba que le estuviera pidiendo que jugara con el cada diez minutos aproximadamente. Y por si eso no fuera poco, hacía _calor._ Mucho, mucho calor.

Y eso hacía que dormir fuera más molesto y difícil.

No podía dormirse al sol (¡podía quemarse!)

No podía dormirse en el camarote (allí estaba Usuff haciendo experimentos con pólvora…que solían acabar con explosiones)

Si. Definitivamente, Zoro Rolonoa odiaba el verano.

Precisamente, en esos momentos, estaban a 37º grados. Se podía freír un huevo en la arena. El barco estaba detenido en una pequeña y desierta isla tropical.

Zoro intentaba dormitar bajo la sombra de una enorme palmera, mientras escuchaba los chillidos entusiastas de Chopperd y Luffy jugando al voleibol. (Y recibiendo un pelotazo cada vez que se les escapaba la enorme pelota con la cual estaban jugando, que era un 90 de las veces)

Su mal humor era tal, que estaba dispuesto a hacer que se tragaran la pelota como recibiera un solo pelotazo más ¡Valla que lo haría!

Escucho un chillido.

Y su cuerpo se tenso, esperando el objeto redondo, que solía golpearle después del grito.

Pero nunca llego. Los chillidos eran por otra causa.

Por una causa pelirroja.

Por una causa pelirroja, atractiva, y en bikini.

-¡Que guapa estas Nami! – alabo el renito mirándola.

Nami llevaba su corto cabello rojo suelto, y un bikini azul marino. Ella guiño un ojo a Chopperd agradeciéndole el cumplido y entro en el agua.

Zoro la siguió con la mirada fascinado.

Las olas acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica y el sol caía sobre ella destacando su piel ligeramente morena.

Parecía una sirena.

Y mientras la observaba, una vocecita susurro al oído de Zoro…que el verano no estaba tan mal… después de todo.

* * *

Ya van dos vicios!! Que ilusión!!

Agradecimientos a:

Nami OP, y EspadachinaSuly


	2. Vicio 6: Necesidad

Cayo al suelo de nuevo, mientras sentía como el dolor se clavaba cada vez con más intensidad en su cuerpo, y la calida sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Durante un breve instante, miro hacía atrás, hacía el cuerpo ya sin vida de su oponente.

…….

Si, le había resultado difícil de derrotar. Muy difícil.

Durante el combate, cada golpe, provocaba una nueva herida, y le otorgaba la capacidad de sentir más cerca el frió aliento de la muerte.

Y, sin embargo, también tenía la certeza, de que no importaba la gravedad de cada nueva herida en su cuerpo, porque, pasara lo que pasara, no podía permitirse perder.

_Por que estaba ella_…

Tan frágil, tan indefensa, como un gatito asustado ante esa extraña y cruel mujer.

Y por eso, tenía que ganar. Costase lo que costase.

Porque tenía que protegerla. Porque sentía la _necesidad_ de protegerla.

………

Intento recuperar el aliento, mientras corría todo lo que podía debido a su estado. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

Y entonces, la vio.

Dos cuerpos quietos en el suelo.

Uno, era la componente de Baroque Works, y el otro ¿Nami¡No¡No podía ser!

Zoro sintió como su corazón se detenía.

_¿Y si ya era tarde?_

_¿Y si Nami ya estaba muerta?_

Sintió deseos de gritar, de llorar, de morir. Sintió, como a pesar del calido clima del desierto, un frió lo envolvía.

¿Por qué¡Joder! Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.

Se acerco a la chica tembloroso.

No quería aceptar que estaba muerta¡No podía estar muerta!

- ¿N-Nami? - pregunto.

-¿Zoro¿Eres tú?

Nami giro lentamente la cabeza y sonrió al verlo.

-¿Estas bien? – Zoro se apresuro a acercarse a ella, mientras su corazón volvía a latir - ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-¡Me he torcido el tobillo! – gimió ella - ¡Y no podía levantarme! Anda Zoro ¡Cogeme!

Zoro sonrió un instante. Luego, la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, tan rápido, que podía haberse tomado por una alucinación.

- No. Yo si que estoy mal ¡Estoy herido de muerte! – se quejo. Aunque, desde el momento en que vio la sonrisa de Nami, surgir como una luz, entre sus tétricos pensamientos, tenía que reconocer…que ya no le dolían las heridas.

Pero eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Y refunfuñando, la cogio en brazos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡Ya esta aqui el tercer reto! Para escribirlo, me inspire en la saga de Alabasta

Agradecimientos : Arsa, MonkeyDNami, JessyMoon15 y EspadachinaSuly

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Vicio 9: Húmedo

-¡Ya te dije que simplemente vine buscando a una mujer! – grito Zoro, exasperado.

Los tritones le miraron divertidos y estallaron en carcajadas.

Resultaba bastante… inusual, encontrar a un hombre herido de gravedad, atado a un barco, navegando a la deriva.

Y, aun más inusual, era que aun así, se permitiera el lujo de ser borde, o decir algo tan ridículo, como que "estaba buscando a una mujer"

Pero, si había algo que Arlong no tolerara en lo más mínimo, era la prepotencia de ese hombre. Después de todo, no era más que un débil humano.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto una voz.

Zoro dio un respingo.

Conocía esa voz.

Mejor de lo que le gustaria.

Alzo su mirada, y clavo sus ojos oscuros en la mujer que acababa de entrar, confirmando sus sospechas.

- ¡Ah! Nami. Hemos encontrado a este miserable humano, que dice "venir en busca de una mujer" – rió Arlong señalando a Zoro.

Nami palideció al reparar en el espadachín.

-¿Qué?

Zoro se quedo sin palabras ¿Qué hacía allí Nami¿Y por que parecía tener tanta confianza con esos hombres-pez?

-¿Nami¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí? – pregunto mirándola con reproche.

-¿Os conocéis? – pregunto Arlong, dejando ir su mirada de Zoro hasta la chica pelirroja.

- No digas tonterías. Este no ha sido más que uno de los tipos a los que he robado el último tesoro – aclaro Nami, dibujando en sus labios una falsa sonrisa.

Zoro se quedo sin aire. Y sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¡Entonces tu…! –exclamo

- Si. No solo no odio a los piratas ¡pertenezco a una banda de ellos¿Sorprendido? – Nami intento aportar dureza a su voz.

Pero ser cruel, le resultaba más difícil de lo que ella desearía.

A su alrededor, las estridentes risas de los tritones volvió a estallar.

- No. Yo nunca confié en ti. – respondió Zoro con tranquilidad. - Por lo tanto, no me sorprende en absoluto. Siempre supe que no darías más que problemas.

Nami sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y exigían salir a flote. No se lo permitió. No iba a costarle que en el fondo sí le importara. Lo miro furiosa.

Zoro sonrió.

- Hmp. Eso nos facilita muchísimo las cosas. Dime. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de mí y del tesoro y te marchas?

La sonrisa de Zoro se amplió y clavo sus ojos oscuros en los de la pelirroja.

Se pregunto si de verdad ella era de hielo, tal y como se mostraba en esos instantes, o simplemente intentaba aparentar una fortaleza de la que carecía.

Como pudo, con sus ataduras, se tiro al agua.

Nami palideció.

Un murmullo de voces se dejo escuchar.

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué ha saltado al agua¿Intenta escapar?

- ¿Cómo va a escapar¡Un humano atado de pies y manos no puede nadar!

- Entonces ¿Se suicido?

Nami sintió como las grotescas voces de los tritones se desvanecían, a medida que avanzaba hacía el agua.

- ¿Nami? – Arlong alzo una ceja, al ver a la chica saltar al agua.

……….

Zoro miro hacía la cada vez más distante superficie.

Esperaba no haberse equivocado respecto a Nami.

En esos momentos, se sentía confundido. Por un lado, no creía que alguien como Nami le dejara morir, menos, después de las aventuras juntos.

Por el otro…esa Nami no se parecía en absoluto a la que el conocía. Parecía más tranquila, más fuerte…más triste.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Los segundos pasaban sucediéndose lentamente, mientras su aire se agotaba, y ni rastro de Nami. ¿Y si no le importaba?

Y entonces, algo cambió. Tras un suave chapoteo, una pequeña y frágil figura avanzo hacía el en el agua. Sus rasgos estaban difuminados por las ondas marinas, pero se veía destacado, su cabello rojo, como un fuego en el agua.

Entonces, ella reparo en él.

Una fugaz sonrisa ilumino su rostro, al ver como ella buceaba hacía el fondo marino en su busca, hasta alcanzarle.

Nami, le dirigió una mirada colérica, antes de agarrarlo, y tirar de él hacía arriba.

………

- ¿Qué esta pasando Nami? – uno de los tritones, la miro con una ceja alzada, en cuando vio salir a la chica del agua.

Nami lo ignoro, mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y miro a Zoro.

- ¿Se puede saber a que te crees que estas jugando? – le grito la chica furiosa mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, disimulada por las gotas de agua que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo.

Zoro tosió, escupiendo el agua y esbozo una media sonrisa.

- No. ¿A que crees que estas jugando tú? No eres más que una pequeña niña asustada, que ni siquiera puede ver a un hombre morir. ¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte!

Nami sintió ganas de llorar, de golpearlo, de abrazarle, y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Lo miró desafiante.

- Apresúrate y ayúdame idiota ¡creí que iba a morir! – le espeto el chico, volviendo a toser. Alzo la mirada hacía la de Nami y le sorprendió ver que ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

Se odio a si mismo. Quizás se había pasado con Nami…

-¡Muérete! – grito ella, mientras el _húmedo_ cabello pelirrojo le cubría gran parte de la cara. - ¡Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos o vas a terminar muerto!

Nami miro de soslayo, las vendas que cubrían el pecho del chico. Sintió unas punzadas de dolor, mientras se preguntaba que le había pasado.

- Me lo imagino – contesto el espadachín sarcástico.

Ya había comprobado que ella no le dejaría morir. Se pregunto porque parecía tan distinta a como había sido con Luffy y los demás.

Acaso… ¿Todas las sonrisas, todas las preocupaciones por ellos, todos los instantes que había pasado con Nami….habían sido falsos¿Un juego?

- ¡Hey, Nami¿Qué hacemos con el?– pregunto Arlong mirando la escena divertido.

- Encerrarle. Luego me encargare de él. – contesto Nami, y dio media vuelta, alejándose de todos mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Zoro observo como se marchaba, y suspiro.

* * *

¡Hello! Aqui de vuelta, y al igual que el vicio anterior, este está basado en un momento del anime (la saga de Cocoyashi) El drabble no lleva demasiado ZoNa (pero si pequeños toques) ¡Espero que os guste! 

Agradecimientos a: EspadachinaSuly, JessyMoon15, Deneb y Arsa ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Vicio 16: Fastidiar

- ¡Zoro!

Zoro miro molesto a la chica, mientras el agudo chillido de la pelirroja resonaba en sus oídos como un eco.

La miro con los ojos entornados.

-¿No tienes a nadie mejor a quien _fastidiar_? – pregunto con recelo.

Nami le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- ¿Insinúas que yo soy una molestia?-pregunto con una voz peligrosamente tranquila.

-¡Que lista eres! Si – contesto Zoro secamente

Nami se sonrojo indignada y apretó los puños, dispuesta a darle un tortazo. Pero se lo pensó mejor y esbozo una encantadora sonrisa.

Zoro la miro con desconfianza.

-¡En realidad no piensas eso! – afirmo ella acercándose más a él.

- Si que lo pienso – contradijo él.

Nami parpadeó con coquetería, y le saco la lengua, divertida.

- Solo lo dices por llevarme la contraria. – comento, la chica cogiendo algo del suelo.

Eso desconcertó al espadachín.

¿A que venia esa actitud?

Entonces inesperadamente, un cubo de agua y jabón le cayó por encima.

Nami sonrió más ampliamente.

- Venia a decirte que te toca limpiar – comunicó riendo mientras se marchaba, dejando a un espadachín indignado.


	5. Vicio 17: Chocolate

- ¡Que calor hace! – Exclamo, Nami abanicándose con una revista - ¿No crees, Zoro? – pregunto melosa.

- No –contesto, el, cortante.

Nami frunció el ceño.

-¿No? Quizás se deba a que a ti te distrae el ejercicio y por eso no lo sientes – comento ella, sonriendo de nuevo y jugueteando con su pelo.

Zoro la miro un instante fastidiado, y opto por ignorarla.

No sabía que tramaba esa bruja pelirroja, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de terminar enredado.

- Oye, Zoro-kun – susurro Nami, acomodándose en la tumbona – Ya que no tienes calor ¿Te importaría traerme un helado?

-….

-¡No me ignores! – exclamo, molesta

- Ve tu misma – contesto, indiferente

Nami enrojeció, indignada.

- ¿Qué te cuesta traérmelo? – pregunto.

- Lo mismo que a ti ir a por el. – replico el espadachín.

- Que poco galante, eres- murmuro Nami. – Sanji-kun es mucho mejor que tu.

Zoro sintió que se le hinchaba una vena en la sien.

¿Qué ese estupido pervertido de Sanji era mejor que el? ¡Ni en sueños!

- Es amable, caballeroso, valiente, sabe cocinar, detallista, y además, al contrario que cierto espadachín que yo se me, no solo tiene músculos, sino también cerebro. – relato Nami divertida, mientras observaba las reacciones de Zoro a cada una de sus palabras.

- Y ¿Sabes?

-¡No me importa!- exclamo el mientras apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, las pesas.

- Oh, valla. También se puede decir que no es tan infantil ni…

-¿De que quieres el maldito helado? - pregunto Zoro levantándose furioso. Aparte de que así la callaría, podía aprovechar su improvisada visita a la cocina para darle un buen puñetazo al rubio.

-¡De chocolate! – exclamo Nami sonriendo, observando con satisfacción, como el chico iba a por su helado.


	6. Vicio 5: Dolor

Se pueden sentir muchos tipos de **dolor**.

Dolor por la pérdida de alguien querido. Dolor físico. Dolor por enfermedad.

Nami los conocía todos muy bien.

Pero ninguno había resultado tan fuerte como el dolor de saber que él estaba en peligro en mitad de una batalla. Que muy posiblemente no volviera a verle.

Apenas lo conocía, pero ya sabia que quería estar junto a el siempre.

Pero eso no era posible.

Y ella lo sabía.

Tenia que volver a su tierra natal, una vez más. Quizás cuando lograra reunir todo el dinero que Arlong le exigía para liberar a su pueblo, podría salir a buscarlos.

Reunirse otra vez con ellos.

Si es que él seguía vivo…

Con una lagrima rodando por sus mejillas, y una inmensa preocupación por su espadachín, Nami observo el océano infinito.

Un océano que en ese momento, los separaba cada vez más y más. Un océano de lágrimas. Un paisaje que se identificaba con su infinita tristeza.

Tristeza que no se marcharía hasta que no volviera a verlo.

Y en ese momento, avisto la isla.

* * *

¡he vuelto!

Este drable es un poco corto, pero ya hare el proximo más largo. Esta basado en un momento de la serie, y dedicado a mi hermana y a los lectores, que tan pacientemente han esperado. ¡gracias por leer!


	7. Vicio 23: Soñar

Principios de primavera. Un día soleado sin nada que hacer. Un día perfecto para Zoro, que tumbado a un lado del barco, dejaba volar su imaginación.

_Una vez, más, ella estaba en peligro._

_Asustadas en manos de esos rufianes, Nami grito. Sus preciosos ojos violetas, estaban surcados por las lágrimas, y el pelo rojo se pegaba a sus mejillas. Ella tenía miedo, lo cual parecía divertir a esos bandidos que la miraban descaradamente._

_Pero su diversión duraría poco tiempo._

_Zoro se iba a encargar de eso. Después de todo, nadie hacía llorar a su chica y seguir vivo para contarla._

_Con pasos fuertes, que denotaban seguridad en si mismo, avanzo hacía los rufianes, que no repararon en él hasta que estuvo al lado._

_- Apartar vuestras sucias manos de ella – ordeno Zoro mientras les miraba con la más tétrica de sus expresiones._

_Ellos retrocedieron asustados, pero tras constatar que eran veinte contra uno, recuperaron el valor y estallaron en carcajadas._

_-¿Y si no la liberamos que harás? – pregunto uno._

_Sin embargo Zoro no lo escuchaba._

_Estaba ocupado mirando a los ojos de Nami. El terror había desaparecido, reemplazado por la esperanza._

_Zoro sonrió y desenvaino la espada._

_Pocos segundos después, todos estaban muertos. Sin más tardanza, libero a Nami de sus ataduras. Nami sonriente lo abrazo, y se acerco a él lentamente para darle un apasionado beso…_

-¡Zoro! Oye ¡Zoro!

El espadachín sonrió en sueños mientras la pelirroja le agitaba en un intento de despertarle.

-¡Despierta! – finalmente un grito, logro que Zoro despertara.

Zoro la miro confuso.

Ante él, igual de bonita que en su sueño, pero mucho menos dulce e indefensa. Y bastante más enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – mascullo mirándola.

-¡Se avecina una tormenta! ¡Y llevo media hora intentando despertarte y tú como si nada! – grito Nami. - ¡Ponte a ayudar! – ordeno.

Indignada, se marcho dando airados pasos.

Zoro la miro y suspiro.

Por unos segundos, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y de nuevo, en su mente, aparecieron las imágenes de su pelirroja favorita.

Nami volvía a estar en peligro. Y él, ya estaba preparado para rescatarla. Porque, después de todo, _soñar_ es gratis…

* * *

Bueno, he aqui otro vicio. Me he divertido escribiendo este...además, siempre he querido escribir algo sobre Zoro y su gran aficion a dormir jeje.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Vicio 24: Control

La miro claramente molesto..

Nami a su vez lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Estaba increíblemente tranquila, a pesar de estar acorralada entre la pared y él.

Zoro se pregunto cuantas veces se habría visto en esa situación… Se viese como se viese, su reacción no era normal. Debería estar sonrojada, respirar con dificultad e intentar escabullirse. La pelirroja no hacía nada de eso.

Simplemente, lo miraba, divertida.

¿No se suponía que en una situación así, era él quien tenía el _control_?

A juzgar por la absoluta serenidad de Nami, no lo parecía.

Se acerco otro paso, en un intento de acortar aun más las distancias, y hacer más patente su invasión al espacio vital de la navegante.

La sonrisa de Nami se hizo más amplia. Sin embargo, Zoro se sintió increíblemente irritado. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no se sentía incomoda? ¿Por qué no le había arreado ya un tortazo? Si las cosas seguían así, perdería la maldita apuesta.

_-¡Zoroo! Me aburro. ¡Me aburro mucho!_

_Zoro miró con fastidio a su capitán._

_- Y yo estoy intentando dormir. _

_Luffy hizo un puchero, realmente infantil, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y estallar en carcajadas, mientras le miraba._

_- Hay algo que seguro que no te atreves a hacer. – dijo mientras volvía a reír._

_- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. – replico él espadachín. Si el valoraba una virtud de si mismo, era precisamente su valor._

_- ¿Te atreverías a molestar a Nami…tal y como yo estoy haciendo contigo? – expuso el moreno maliciosamente._

_Zoro pensó en la escena._

_Él, la molestaba, ella le golpeaba, él seguía molestándola…ella le mataba a golpes. No pintaba muy atrayente._

_- Paso._

_- ¡Eso es por que no te atreves! ¡Ey! Escuchar todos; ¡el temible pirata (antes caza recompensas) Zoro Rolonoa no se atreve a…_

_Zoro se apresuro a taparle la boca a su "adorado camarada". Llevándose un buen mordisco, naturalmente._

_-¡Claro que me atrevo! ¿Pero que gano con eso?_

_- Si ganas tú…te cederé mi postre toda una semana. Si gano yo, me lo cedes tú._

_Zoro esbozo una sonrisa tétrica. Ganaría aquella improvisada apuesta…y se comería los postres de Luffy (asegurándose de que él moreno sufriera la falta del dulce) como venganza por cuestionar su valor._

Al principio había pensado que era pan comido. ¿Qué había más fácil que hacer enfadar a la temperamental pelirroja? Al parecer, miles de cosas.

Había interrumpido a Nami mientras dibujaba uno de sus adorados mapas, le había volcado encima un refresco, se había metido con ella atacando sus puntos débiles…y recibiendo a cambio dulces sonrisas.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nami? ¿Es que acaso era el día de "se amable con tus compañeros hagan lo que hagan" ¿

Por último, y como decisión desesperaba había decidido actuar de la forma que más irritaba a las mujeres. ¡Como un vil acosador!

Y a juzgar por la expresión complacida de la chica, eso tampoco estaba funcionando.

Por su parte, Nami sonrió, como sonreiría el gato que se ha comido la crema, completamente satisfecha de cómo iban transcurriendo los acontecimientos.

Pestañeo coquetamente a Zoro, que la miraba con una gran intensidad tras sus ojos verdes. Definitivamente, iba a demostrar a Luffy, que ella era capaz de seducir a cualquiera sin excepción.

_-¡Nami! ¿Qué haces?_

_Nami miró a Luffy poniendo los ojos en blanco. En su opinión, era más que obvio lo que estaba haciendo._

_- ¿No lo ves? Tomar el sol._

_Luffy la miró y agito la cabeza._

_-¡Pero Nami, eso debe de ser muy aburrido! Además, tú no deberías pasearte así por el barco. ¡Que luego Sanji no para de babear y no cocina!_

_- Oh, que pena. Pero no puedo evitar estar tan buena, lo siento. – replico ella con indiferencia, mientras se esparcía crema por los brazos._

_- ¿De que te sirve estar tan buena si no hay manera de que te eches novio? – preguntó Luffy con aparente inocencia._

_Nami dejo la crema y lo golpeo absolutamente furiosa. Ese, era un tema tabú. _

_Luffy se frotó la zona golpeada y la miro haciendo un puchero._

_-¡Ya se cual es tu problema! Nami, eres muy guapa ¡pero como eres tan borde los asustas! ¡Tienes que ser más dulce!_

_Nami contuvo las ganas de darle otro golpe._

_-¡Yo soy muy dulce! – siseó, apretando los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía? _

_- No, no, no. Con palabras no me basta ¿Serias capaz de hacer caer rendido a tus pies a cualquiera, con tu físico y tu supuesta dulzura?_

_- ¡Naturalmente que sí!_

_- ¿A cualquiera? – Luffy sonrió, estaba cerca de conseguirlo...muy cerca._

_-¡Que sí, idiota!_

_-¿A Zoro? – Nami se quedo paralizada al escuchar el nombre de su "próxima" victima. ¡Pero si Zoro era un trozo de hielo!_

_- ¿No te crees capaz?_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_- Pues yo no te creo capaz_

_-¿Qué te apuestas?_

_-¡100 berries!_

_-¡Trato hecho!_

- Zoro-kun, de veras que no te entiendo – ronroneó Nami, mientras lo miraba. No le había costado nada atraer la atención del espadachín ya que llevaba todo él día molestándola. Le había costado sangre sudor y lágrimas contener las ganas de estrangularlo en varias ocasiones…pero por fin su paciencia iba a ser recompensada. Estaba claro, que la había acorralado para besarla.

Y una vez la besara, habría ganado. No era una gran cantidad económica, pero esos 100 berries iban a ser la prueba material de su irresistible sex-appeal.

Zoro se inclinó ligeramente más sobre ella.

¿Por qué no se ponía nerviosa?

Al resto de chicas que había atrapado en una situación como aquella, se habían mostrado inquietas…por lo menos antes de que las besara.

Era eso, decidió. Ella se mostraba tan tranquila por que no lo creía capaz de besarla. Seguro que si lo hiciera, esa calma aparente se iría a tomar viento fresco sustituido por una furia asesina.

Por eso la besó.

Nami pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín, para acercarlo más. Zoro se extraño por su reacción.

¿Dónde estaban los gritos?

¿Los golpes?

¿La furia asesina?

En fin, en el fondo daba igual. Era agradable tener a Nami pegada a él como una lapa. Una sensual y experta en besos lapa.

Y, total, los dulces tampoco le gustaban tanto…

....

Desde no muy lejos, Luffy observo a la pareja con la satisfacción de un hombre que observa la obra culminante de su vida.

- ¡He ganado!

A su lado, Nico Robin esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-En realidad, hemos empatado. Y tengo testigos.

Luffy la miró con una ceja alzada. No acababa de creérselo.

- ¿Cómo has logrado que Sanji y Franky se besen? – preguntó el moreno imaginándose la escena. No acababa de entrarle en la cabeza.

- Es útil poder hacer que crezcan brazos de donde tú quieras. – Contestó la arqueóloga enigmáticamente.- Sobre todo, cuando quieres que dos personas se besen…solo era esperar a que estuviera él uno frente al otro…hacer que crecieran brazos de las espaldas de mis victimas…y dar un pequeño empujón.

-¡Eso es trampa! –se quejo el chico.

Como respuesta, solo obtuvo carcajadas.

* * *

¡Hola! Aqui, con otro vicio. Esta idea era una que queria utilizar desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y por fin la he dado forma! Espero que os guste ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
